


New Years Eve

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: New Year's Eve, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith goes through some hard times, but he has a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

It was New Years Eve. Since the Big Death had changed the world about 17 years ago most people didn't even think about it, but it was different in Thunder Mountain. Erin was not only Markus's confident, she felt responsible for giving everyone at the Mountain some comfort for the soul at least now and then, beside of food, fresh water, electricity and first of all as much safety as possible. She secretly enjoyed it to organize movie-evenings, birthdays, and parties for everyone at holidays. And Markus let get her away with wasting resources, he had long realized that most of the people in Thunder Mountain did respect him as their leader but they loved Erin for being a caring, wonderful woman.

While everyone was preparing for the party Smith was looking for a place to escape this madness. He wished he could go out, to the old hut in the woods nearby, to the lonely sea, the others usually tried to avoid ... or he could take one of the jeeps to go the old convent some miles away where Sister Hannah had established a school for children. Rose was there too. His little daughter ... only some month ago he hadn't even known about her ... but then God had sent him the message.

God always did things like that, _he_ talked to him since that day, when he had decided to put an end to his life, but God didn't care about his wishes. _He_ needed a messenger and for whatever reason _he_ had chosen Smith. Finally, he had learned to accept this fate, he was the weird guy with mysterious prophecies ... which often enough turned out to be right. This was not going to make him very popular. He had earned the respect of Markus, Erin treated him well, but she actually was nice to everyone. Kurdy was who came closest to a friend. And there was Rose. She made his life bearable, during the dark times, when everything seemed to be lost.

He had planned to visit her around Christmas, but obviously, God had had other plans, _he_ had sent a heavy snowstorm, ice rain, for endless days. The mountain seemed isolated from the rest of the world, Markus had decided to reduce the outdoor activities to the absolute necessary minimum, not willing to risk people or material gratuitous. No one seemed to complain, it was a welcome rest after the last weeks. Only Smith felt restless and locked-in. He tried to concentrate on his inner voice, he hoped to find out if Rose was okay, but there was nothing but silence. God kept quiet, for some days already, if this was a good or a bad sign he could never say.

+++

"Here you are!"  
Kurdy entered the dark storage room where Smith finally had found a refuge.  
"It's time for the party."

"Not for me."

"Smith, come on. There is not much we can do in the moment. And Markus has added some bottles of Whiskey for the party, the good stuff from the old world."

Smith seemed to crouch even deeper into the darkness.  
"Thanks, but, no, thanks. I'm fine. Just go and have some fun. After the last weeks, you deserve it."

Indeed, it had been a hard time for all of them, so much had happened and it was difficult to forget it and just to move on. But only Kurdy knew what Smith had had to go through, the nightmares, the prophecies, the unavailing try to prevent the inevitable. He had already fought against all possible dangers and he had learned not to let it get too close to him. But to see Smith in that desolate state was hard every time anew. If someone deserved some rest, for sure it was him.

Slowly he nodded.  
"If you don't come to the party, maybe you can do me a favor."

"Sure, why not."

"Markus asked me to get some important papers from his office he wants to talk through with Erin before joining the others in the cafeteria."

Even if he couldn't see it in the dark, Kurdy knew that Smith was smiling. Probably this sounded pretty familiar to him. Like Smith also Markus was not a guy for amusement, he preferred it to be for himself and he took the task he had taken over about 16 years ago very serious.

"I don't mind to get them," Smith said and finally stood up. "You go partying."

+++

The long halls of the Mountains were unusual empty when Smith walked across them to get to Markus's office. A large room with a panorama window, looking onto the entrance hall of the mountain, usually well lit, the computer monitors showing different parts of the Mountain and strange diagrams only Markus knew to read.  
  
Smith opened the massive door ... and stiffened. He was only dreaming. Of course, he was, but it was a wonderful dream, a dream which would hopefully last longer.

Two small arms fall around his neck, green-brown eyes were sparkling at him, soft curls were tickling his cheeks ...  
"Daddy!"

He closed his eyes to take all this in.  
"Rose!"

"Daddy," she repeated.  
"I did fly in a helicopter. It's so large. And loud. And it was shaking. I was a bit scared at first, but Mister Kurdy put his arm around my shoulder and told me, that everything is okay."

Finally, Smith dared to open his eyes again. And she was still there, he could feel her, smell her, hear her wonderful voice. Kurdy ... a helicopter ... the reason why he hadn't seen him all day long.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?"

He noticed the tears running down his cheeks, it felt good, for so long he had been sure that he would never ever be able to cry again. All tears were in vain. Not this time, though. Tears of gratefulness, of love.

Like through a haze, he noticed Kurdy standing down in the entrance hall, looking up to them with a wide grin on his face. And Smith could read the words, his lips formed.

"Happy New Year, Smith!"

He bent his head as a thank you, then he pulled his daughter even closer into his arms.  
"I'm okay, honey," he whispered.  
"With you around I will always be okay."  


**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - Holiday love
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
